


Something More

by Emmynn



Category: Star Wars the Old Republic - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, various povs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-01-27 02:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12571684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmynn/pseuds/Emmynn
Summary: Emmynn is the beloved daughter of a Jedi Knight and a Sith Inquisitor. Her life is planned out. Until she meets somone who makes her realize she could have a different life if she chose to chase after it. With the death of her father a new life is forced upon her whether she is ready for it or not.Emmogen is a fiesty girl, stuck on Hoth. Old enough to join the Great Hunt, she is eager to finally step out of her brother's shadow and stand on her own.(This follows the Warrior and the Bounty Hunter story lines. There will be slight deviations to the story. Mainly in the Warrior story. You used to be able to manipulate events into happening sooner if you raised affection with your companions. Certain events will happen sooner in my story than can happen in the game since they tied event triggers to story instead of affection.)*Hiatus* I have so many chapters written for this story, and I will come back and finish it, but Aftermath is needing to be told right now. Jen really needs to share her story, and she is louder than Emm.Some chapters have songs that correspond to them, I will note them at the top of the chapter.





	1. Flirting With Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV Emmynn
> 
> Emmynn goes to a ball and meets someone dark and irresistible.
> 
> Song: As The World Falls Down - David Bowie  
> (more for the video, the way that Sarah keeps searching for Jareth.)

Letti knelt and twitched the heavy velvet material into place. Once she was satisfied she stood and took a step back. "You are finished miss. Every man will line up to dance with you tonight." She smiled at me, her green eyes sparkled with obvious pride at the results of our afternoon together. She placed her small hands on my shoulders and turned me towards the mirror.

Letti was a genius! The intricate braids she had woven into my hair were beautiful. They crossed and recrossed over each other and bound the rest of my long tresses. The dress that she had chosen was a gorgeous sapphire blue, that complimented my eyes. The squared neckline was trimmed in lace and little pearl buttons, and the velvet sleeves that ended just above my elbows were edged in lace. The ensemble was completed with black ankle boots with small black buttons up the sides. "Thank you Letti. You have outdone yourself." I gave a little spin and the dress spun out from my hips. A small giggle escaped me.

"Your transport will arrive soon. Is there anything else you need?"

I couldn't think of anything. "No Letti. You have done enough. Thank you again." She curtsied and left the room, her gray skirt disappearing around the corner. I went in search of my father, and found him in his office looking over some papers he had brought home from some senate meeting. He must have just gotten home as he was still wearing his thick golden cloak. "Hi Papa." I broke into a wide smile.

He looked up at me with a large smile of his own. His brown eyes widened as he took in the sight before him. His eyes softened and he held a hand out to me. "You look just like your mother, child." He stood and embraced me, resting his chin on my head as I snuggled into his warm chest. "I still miss her every day." His deep voice rumbled. He gently pushed me away so he could see my face. "She would be proud of the woman you have become." He kissed my forehead. "I know I am."

Letti appeared in the doorway. "Miss, your transport is here." She gave a quick curtsy and disappeared down the hall.

I kissed my father on the cheek and said goodbye. Then I gathered my skirt and skipped down the hall and out into the cool evening air. I settled myself in the back of the transport and we drove off into the night. I looked out at the snowy peaks of the Juran mountains as we sped passed. I felt the vehicle slow as we neared the kilik hives. I was never brave enough to play here as a child. A fact my older sister Emmelia never let me forget. She wasn't scared of the kiliks, or really anything for that matter. She had gone off and joined Imperial Intelligence, leaving me and Pappa alone. I missed her, but I understood her reasons for leaving. Being a nobleman's daughter wasn't enough for her. And diplomacy was never her strong suit.

We picked up speed again once we cleared the hives and soon we were stopping at House Cortess. I took in the spectacle before me. All the lights, twinkling from every nearby tree or post. No matter how many parties I attended I was always taken in by the finery. All the girls dressed in gowns in every hue of the rainbow! The men dressed in smart jackets and tight leggings. Looking ever so much like princes. The feeling in the air that tonight magic could be real, this could be the night that I would dance with the man that would be the other half of my soul.  _Ha!_ That was worth a laugh. I knew everyone at this party. The girls were vapid and useless. Nothing more in their heads than plans on how to snare a rich nobleman. The men weren't any better. Full of themselves, preening for all the young women. Trying to find one they could take to bed, but never looking for one to be tied down to.

Letti asked me once why I went to these parties if I found the company less than desirable. I didn't have a great answer for her. Only that I loved that feeling of possibility that hung in the air. And I loved to dance. The feeling of floating as I glided around a room. Everyone watching me. It was intoxicating. So I went. Tonight was no different. I descended the steps into the hall on the arm of a young man whose job it was to make sure that all the ladies saw their way safely to the ballroom floor. I thanked him as he turned me loose.

I greeted a small group of girls that I knew. Daughters of noblemen and diplomats, like myself. We made small talk, mostly complimenting each others dresses and hair. A few girls pointing out the men they were hoping to get dances with. I gravitated towards the banquet table, laden with all kinds of exotic foods. In the center were crystal flutes filled with Alderaanian Wine. I picked up a glass and returned to the small knot of girls. They were discussing a scandal in one of the other noble houses.

"I heard that she seduced him." Meri said imperiously as she tossed her long blonde hair over her shoulder.

"I heard that she was blackmailing him." Bemere added.

"I heard they had been in love since they were children and he finally worked up the courage to run away with her." Cyriniti said dreamily.

"No, he wouldn't have run off with a servant. His parents would never allow it." Meri sneered.

"And yet he did." Replied Cyriniti. 

I could feel eyes on me. I sipped my wine while pretending to be engaged in their conversation, and scanned the crowded hall, looking for whoever was watching me. No one on the dance floor was openly staring at me. I lifted my eyes to the balcony and saw a man I didn't know. Taller than myself, shortly cropped brown hair, his clothing suggested he was from some far flung outpost. His green eyes met mine for the briefest moment and then he was gone. Melting into the crowd. I couldn't explain the rush of adrenaline I felt, or the sudden undercurrent of danger I felt tingling in the air.

"Lady Dusant, would you do me the honor of dancing with me?" Duke Lintz asked, startling me from my thoughts. His blue eyes looked at me expectantly. He took the flute from me and placed it on the tray of a passing serving droid. Then he extended his hand and gave me a slight bow. I forced a slight smile as I took his hand and let him lead me to the floor. As we swirled across the floor to a waltz I scanned the faces, looking for those green eyes. Duke Lintz bowed at the end of our dance and Duke Byzar stepped in to claim a dance. As we made our third pass by the stair case I saw him again. But Duke Byzar spun me in the opposite direction and I lost sight of him in the crowd. So it went for the rest of the night. Dukes and Lords took their turns to dance with me. And all night I looked for this mysterious man, hoping he would come to claim me. Fearing if he did what that might mean for me.

The ballroom started clearing as the night wore on. And I begged for a minute to catch my breath. I found a servant and asked for them to prepare a transport to take me home and then I gathered my skirt and swept out to the balcony. The cool air felt wonderful after the warmth of the hall. I placed my hands on the cement railing and looked out over the gardens below me. Clearly it was too late for any magic tonight. Ah, but where had that man with those piercing green eyes gone? Why had he captured my attention when no one other man had? Why had he not come to dance with me? I looked out into the night, wondering what else was out there for me. If I stayed here I would become a diplomat like my father. But was there something else out there waiting for me to be bold enough to reach for it?

I felt someone join me on the balcony. Without turning I knew it was him. The man that had been watching me all night. Again, I felt the threat, the danger. He didn't say a word, but he placed a hand on my waist, his lips barely brushing my neck. In his other hand he held an arallute, the beautiful trumpet shaped petals of my favorite flower. I took the flower from him, my fingers brushing the back of his hand. I felt a tingle of electricity when our skin touched. I closed my eyes and stepped backwards into him. His warmth inviting. His left hand tightened on my waist and he pressed himself closer to me. He twined his right hand in my hair and he skimmed his nose along my neck. All of a sudden the evening was hot. My body surged with desire. I wanted him, more than I had wanted anything in my life. I heard him growl and all of a sudden he was gone. Taking his warmth with him. I shivered as the chill of the evening settled back around me.

I heard footsteps coming towards me, I turned around as the servant from House Cortess joined me on the balcony. "Lady Dusant. Your transport awaits you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arallute flowers are native to Alderaan. They first appear in The Courtship of Princess Leia.


	2. Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV Emmynn
> 
> Emmynn tries to figure out her feelings, and her place in the world.

I was mesmerized by the silky petals, I twirled the delicate stem between my fingers as I thought. If it weren't for this small token I would believe that I had dreamed him up. How had this man inspired such passion? I knew nothing about him. We hadn't even shared a word. And yet I was drawn to him. Or was it the danger he represented? I rested my head against the cool window pane and closed my eyes as I tried to imagine a life where I could have him.

Letti knocked on my door and let herself in. "Miss, your father is waiting in the courtyard for you." She started pulling out clothing and making a small pile as she discarded certain pieces as she tried to find something suitable for me to wear. Finally she settled on a pair of fawn colored leggings and a light blue tunic. Once I was dressed I tugged on my favorite gray boots. Letti drug a brush through my unruly curls, and fastened my hair into three separate buns and pronounced me ready to start my day.

I took the stairs two at a time. If Papa was in the courtyard already I needed to hurry. He wouldn't like for my lesson to start late. I bound into the courtyard and stopped right in front of my father. "Good morning Papa."

"Good morning Emmynn." His dark eyes crinkled in a smile. He held out an intricately carved hilt. I took it from his palm and took a couple steps back before flipping the switch. The blue light sprang forward. Papa engaged his other saber and started circling me. I saw his swing incoming and blocked him. Our blades collided, and then he spun away. I summoned the force and leapt to him bringing my saber down in an arc. He blocked me and summoned a force pulse to knock me away. I somersaulted to my feet and took a swipe at him."Keep moving your feet. Stand still and your dead." He lunged at me. I feinted left and struck at him from the right.

"Master Dusant the point is mine." I smiled impishly at my father. My saber hissed close to his neck.

He chuckled and reached between us for my elbow. Exerting enough pressure while twisting my arm he was able to disarm me. Bringing his blade across my body, hovering just in front of my stomach. "Point mine, my child. Never become so confident that you lose focus."

I summoned my saber to my hand and reignited it. "Again." I readied myself for his lunge. Our lesson continued. Much like dancing every move had a countermove. A lunge met with a parry. A press with a renewed attack. After another hour Papa called an end to our lesson. He took both his sabers and went to prepare for a meeting with someone from House Organa.

I mounted the stair case and rushed to my room to change for my dance lesson. Letti was already waiting for me in my room with a pale yellow gown. She helped me tighten the laces in the back. While she tied the ribbons I stared at the purple bloom sitting on my dressing table. My mind drifting. _His hand in my hair, warm breath on my neck_...Letti pulled the ribbon too tightly, pulling me from my revery.

"Miss?" She looked at me concern written all over her pretty face. "Is everything alright? You don't seem like yourself. You were humming." A smile tugged at her lips.

I turned around to face her. "Humming?" I asked. I didn't hum. I couldn't carry a tune to save my life.  

"Yes, miss." 

"Sorry Letti. I was just thinking..." 

"About?" She prompted when I didn't answer.

"Do you believe in fate?"

Her green eyes widened in shock. "Fate? You have never struck me as one for whimsy. You are always so sure of your path."

"Until last night I would have agreed with you." I  turned back to my dressing table and plucked the flower from the small vase and smelled its delicate fragrance. "Letti, what if I am not meant for this life? What if there is something else out there waiting for me? My Papa has pinned all of his hopes on me being a diplomat. What if I let him down?" I looked at her over my shoulder.

"Miss. If I may be bold. You couldn't possibly let your father down even if you tried." She smiled at me. "And there is nothing wrong with wanting something for yourself. That is normal."

I twirled the arallute while I thought about what she said. Something that was just for me. _His eyes watching me. His body pressed against mine, his hand pulling my waist closer_.

"Miss...who is he?"

I felt a blush creep across my cheeks as I turned back to her. "I don't know what you mean..." She looked at me skeptically, one brow arched. I sighed. "I don't know who he is. We didn't even speak to each other, but I can't stop thinking about him." I shook my head. It made no sense. But I needed to see him again.


	3. Left Wanting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV ??
> 
> Our mysterious man is sent to Alderaan for reasons unknown to him. There he is as affected by Emmynn as she is him.
> 
> Song: I Was Made for Loving You - Tori Kelly ft. Ed Sheeran

My master had sent me here for some reason. Being on vacation felt wrong when there was so much work that needed to be done. He hadn't necessarily ordered me to go to the festivities at House Cortess, but it was heavily implied that I go and enjoy myself. I had gone, and though most of the people there were aligned with the Empire they weren't the right type of Imperial. I mingled with nobles trying to figure out what my master could want with these people. They were power hungry, and could be twisted to serve his dark purposes. But I saw nothing of interest in these people beyond that.

And then a young slip of a girl walked in and in that brief second everything changed. She drew the eyes of everyone in the room including mine. I watched her as she talked with other girls her age. She seemed one of them but at the same time different. I had spent enough time among powerful people to recognize the quiet power she possessed underneath her calm demeanor. Her blue eyes looked aloft and met mine. I felt a current of shock course through me. Our eyes locked for mere seconds, but it felt like an eternity. The world fell away. My master had told me to enjoy myself, but it was foolhardy to think I had been sent for her. He wouldn't allow me to possess something so powerful.

I didn't want to approach her and draw attention to myself. I would be remembered because I wasn't from here. I didn't want to compromise any missions my master may be conducting. Or give him a reason to end my existance. I watched her dance with all these men. Lesser men then me. Lesser men than she deserved. Every new partner caused a flame of jealousy until I was positively burning with it. My hatred for these fops was only outstripped by my desire for her. I stalked her around the dance floor, closing in on my pray. Every time her eyes met mine my need grew. She was a sun, and I was a planet pulled into her orbit.

I watched as she begged another suitor to let her get some fresh air. Now was my chance. I ducked down a hall and watched her make her way to a lonely balcony. I saw a vase of purple long stemmed flowers and reached out and took one. The graceful bloom reminded me of her. Tender and beautiful. I stepped onto the balcony with her. I reached out for her and grabbed her narrow waist pulling her towards me. She took a step back into me and I pressed myself closer to her body. I don't think she knew the danger she was in. A lesser man would have had his way with her. As it was I was fighting to keep control. I plunged my hand into her thick auburn hair and tilted her head to the side. I breathed in the floral scent of her. I growled with need and frustration. Someone was coming. I released her and stepped back into the side hall. I stood just out of sight as the servant approached her. "Lady Dusant, your transport has arrived."

Two nights had passed since that fateful night and I feared I would return to my station without ever seeing her again. A stupid thought really. What would I gain by seeing her again? I almost wished I hadn't attended the ball at House Cortess. Now I knew there would always be something missing. My life wasn't full by any means. I was an only child, and both my parents were gone, but I had my work, which I was dedicated to and took great pride in doing an exemplary job. But I didn't feel like I was lacking anything. Until now.

I was having breakfast in a small bistro near House Thul when I heard that there was going to be another ball. This time a masquerade. I was not a fan of costumes but if it meant I could get close to her without compromising myself I would endure it.

The night of the ball arrived and I made sure to arrive early so I could see her when she entered. I felt positive I would know her by her grace and that irresistible pull I felt to her. When she glided into the room on some pages arm I felt tension I hadn't even been aware of leave my shoulders.

She was even more stunning tonight. She was wearing a purple gown with gold brocade. Her half mask was purple with gold trim, purple feathers and a single purple flower. She had woven more of those flowers in her hair. Flowers just like the one I had given her the other night. Message received Lady Dusant.

I took the stairs two at a time in my haste to reach her. Already the men were jockeying themselves into position. Hoping to get a chance to dance with her. Fools, all of them. I naturally counted myself among their number. I knew this would only end one way. My master wasn't going to let me rest on my laurels, he had work for me to do, and sooner rather than later he would recall me to my duties. Alderaan would be just a memory. Well if this was all I could take with me I better make the most of it. The memory of her would have to sustain me.

I watched as a duke took her hand and led her to the dance floor for a lively waltz. Her copper curls bounced gently against her back as she bounced on the balls of her feet. Her mouth curved in a smile. She was like two different people. Quiet and demure until she was dancing, then she came alive. A becoming blush on her cheeks. Her blue eyes bright, with excitement. Once the waltz was over she was handed off to the next man in line with a bow.

I didn't want to just be another suitor waiting my turn. I wanted to make an impression. Claim what could have been mine if my circumstances were different. Little did these other men know I would not relinquish my hold on her. Not tonight.

I made my way to the other side of the dance floor away from the que of hopeful men and bided my time. The couple would make a turn on the floor and head my direction. I could see them as they spun towards me. Her in his arms. It felt wrong. A problem I would soon rectify. He spun her out, away from him and I was there to take her. One hand at her waist, the other pressed to hers. I stepped backwards and turned us so we could melt into the other couples. I looked over her head at the man she had been dancing with, and smiled to myself at the look of confusion and disappointment on his face.

I looked down at the young woman in my arms. She was looking up at me. A dreamy look in her eyes. Her lips parted slightly. I could feel the current of electricity where our skin touched. I could also feel the warning in my heart. This would not end well. For either of us. But I was defenseless against the sheer power of her force.

We finished our waltz and a young man stepped up to us, hopeful that he could dance with this beautiful creature. She ignored him, taking the lead, she spun us away from him. I looked up briefly and saw his face crumple with her rejection. I could empathise. I felt pressure on my foot. It had to be deliberate she was much too accomplished to step on my toes. I returned my attention to her. She was looking up at me expectantly. I was instantly grateful for the mask I was wearing. She couldn't see how happy she made me. I could smile like idiot I was and no one would ever be the wiser.

As the second song ended another of her many admirers stepped to her side. She glared at him under her mask. Openly hostile. He quickly backed away. She turned her gaze to me, the fury completely gone. It was as if there was no one else in the room once our eyes locked. Just her and me. Nothing else mattered. Not duties, or masters, definitely not these silly Alderaanian nobleman.

Every time another man tried to take her from me I waited to see how she would respond. And every time she sent one away I felt more and more like a villain. Part of me was vain enough that I felt triumphant. She wanted me as much as I did her. But the more rational side of me, understood that one of these men would someday win her hand. It would not be me. I would leave here as soon as ordered. But her tender heart would be bruised. Neither of us would leave this unscathed. I should do the gentlemanly thing and hand her off before we got in deeper. But when I looked at her I couldn't let go. We only had a short time. Once I was gone these men would have her all to themselves.

The ball wore on into the wee hours of the night and she never relinquished her hold on me. After a certain point the other men had given up and left us alone. I could feel their cold stares as we danced passed them. We were causing a stir. People were whispering about our future. Trying to figure out which of their dukes had snagged this beauty. No one suspected it was an outsider. She seemed amused by their whisperings. "Let them talk. Our story will become a legend." She looked up at me. "Want to give them something to really talk about?" She put her hand against my cheek and slid my mask up just enough to expose the lower half of my face. Then she raised up on her toes and kissed me. A soft gentle kiss, but it was enough to set whispers off through the crowd. She tugged my mask back in place and then pulled me with her to the balcony. Her face awash in triumph.

We stepped out to the balcony and she whirled around laughing. "I have never done anything like that, anything so...so bold. I am sorry if it was improper. But did you see their faces?"

I nodded in agreement. "Lady Dusant..."

"Emmynn." She said with a smile.

"I am sorry?" I asked.

"Please call me Emmynn. Or Emmy."

"Alright. Emmynn." I tried her name out. It felt strange using her name and not her title. Everyone had titles, they denoted ranks, hierarchies and I wasn't close enough to anyone to use their given name. "I should warn you, I don't plan to be here long. Make no mistake, I am drawn to you. But I am only here at the whim of my master."

She thought for a minute. "Then we shouldn't waste what time we do have." She tugged my hand pulling me closer to her. She wound an arm around my waist and the other around my back. I pushed my mask up a little. And fit my lips to hers. This time her kiss was more urgent. She pulled my face closer to hers and opened her lips. My tongue brushed hers and I heard a soft moan escape her.

It would be all too easy to take this to its conclusion. But if we were to go down that path then what? I couldn't provide her the kind of life she lived. I couldn't get relocated, and to take her from this place with its mountains and forests would be wrong. This was her home.

I broke off the kiss and tugged my mask back into place. I hugged her to my chest. How had this girl gotten under my skin? "Shall we return to the ball?" I took her hand and led her back to the dance floor where we stayed until the end of the night locked in each others arms.  


	4. Upheaval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV Emmynn
> 
> Things are going to change very rapidly for Emmynn.
> 
> Song: Bullet with Butterfly Wings - Smashing Pumpkins

I rested my head against my palm and let my thoughts wander. I was not the girl that my father had hoped me to be. I had been given everything as a child. The best tutors, fancy gowns, dance lessons. He even taught me how to defend myself. How to use the force. He had pinned all his hopes on me following in his footsteps and becoming a diplomat. Until recent events that had been my hope too. But now? I sighed.

I had never felt this way. It wasn't that I had never noticed the reaction men had to me. But none of them had brought out that same reaction in me. When I envisioned my future I never imagined a man beside me. I was strong enough on my own. I had Papa, Letti and Emmelia when she was home. They were all I had needed. But now. Faced with the certainty that I was losing something I never even knew I was missing...I felt a tear trickle down my cheek. _Silly girl!_ I still knew nothing about him. Why was I letting him have this much power over me?

The transport slowed as we neared my home. I gathered my mask and made ready to disembark. We stopped at the steps and Letti was there blocking my path. "Miss, you can't go in there." Panic coloring her voice. Tears spilled down her cheeks. I didn't understand what was happening. Why wouldn't she let me go inside?

I looked from her to our home. Where was Papa? He would explain. He would make sense of this. "Papa?" I called out. Letti put her arms around my waist and pulled me close, trying to keep me on the steps with her. "Papa?" I tried again, but I knew it was futile. He wouldn't answer me. I broke free from Letti's grasp and threw open the doors. I didn't know what was waiting for me, but I needed to see him.

I stepped into the dark hallway and could see signs of a struggle here. A table was knocked over, the vase that normally sat there was smashed into pieces. I could hear the porcelain shards grinding into dust under my slippers. I stifled a sob. I had to find him. I pushed away my feelings, a trick he had taught me. There were more broken pieces of furniture in the parlor. I made my way further into the house and there in his office I found him. His body twisted unnaturally. I looked up behind his desk. The glass case. His sabers still locked safely inside. I knelt down next to my father. I smoothed his bronze hair away from his gentle face, lined with wisdom, tragedy, laughter, marked by time. I closed his brown eyes and kissed his cheeks.

There was a faint breath behind me. I was not alone. Fear spiked through me. There was someone else in this room. They were injured, but they meant to hurt me. Something took over. A red hot rage. I reached out through the force and found the intruder. I snapped his neck without even taking my eyes off of my father.

I cradled my Papa to my chest and let my feelings flow back through me. Giving way to my tears. I would never hear his laugh again. He would never impart his knowledge to me again. He wouldn't be there to see all his hard work paid off when Alderaan would finally be united. He would never call me his child again.

I don't know how long I sat on the floor whispering to him, how sorry I was that he was alone as he died. Vowing to find who was responsible. Letti came to check on me a couple times and each time I sent her away. Finally she returned with some official looking people. She tugged at my arms and finally pulled me away from my father. When she spoke there was a hitch in her voice. "Miss, you need to get some rest. Let me help you to bed." I nodded as I took one last look at my Papa.

I was dressed in a black mourning gown. My hair gathered in a single braid. Everything had been cleaned up and the investigators were gone. They had taken both bodies with them. They were going to clean up my father and prepare him for the memorial service. I didn't care to find out what they were doing with the assassin's body. I heard a speeder pull up outside and my sister's voice floated down the hall. "Emmy." She didn't wait for a response before she called again. "Emmy. Where are you?"

"Right here Meli." I stepped to the door of his office. She rushed to me and wrapped me in her arms. I relaxed a little. Now that Emmelia was here I wouldn't have to shoulder the grief alone. "Thank you for coming. I wasn't sure if Imperial Intelligence would get the message to you."

She took a step back and patted the side of my head. "Of course I came." She held up her hand and indicated the man with her. " But it wasn't Intelligence that told us what transpired."

Her husband, my brother in law, stepped into the room. "We are sorry for your loss. The nest alerted us as soon as it became aware. The universe became quieter with his passing. His song has ended. But we can pick up the refrain."

"Thank you Vector." I replied simply. My head was such a mess I wasn't sure what he meant, but Meli looked at him with teary eyes. She understood and had been moved by it.

He bent to kiss my cheek and then he kissed Meli as he left us alone to grieve our father. Meli took my arm and pulled me from the office, into the parlor where she steered us to a window seat. She gently pushed me down and sat next to me. She gathered me in her arms and pressed a kiss into my hair. "Emmy, what are we going to do?" She whispered, her voice thick with tears. "Mamma gone, now Papa..." I didn't have an answer. Not one she would be happy with at any rate.

Letti bustled around making sure everything was just so. Guests would be arriving soon to pay their respects and give their condolences. I wanted to help her, give myself a distraction, but she waved me off. Meli had gone to Thul House to find out what the investigation had turned up so far. Vector had gone with her so I was left alone to dwell on the empty future that now lay before me. All I wanted was vengeance. My Papa had been such a kind, gentle, good man, and now it felt like all that he had been was ripped from the world with him. Leaving behind nothing but anger and hatred. My bright vibrant world was now drained of color. 

What were we going to do? Emmelia didn't feel right leaving me alone on Alderaan. She had a home on Dromund Kaas, and she planned to move Letti and I there. Imperial Intelligence was based in Kaas City, and she was there frequently. There were plenty of things to do there. The Imperial Ballet, the opera, museums, and plenty of shopping districts. All of these things would have sounded wonderful a week ago. But if I was on Dromund Kaas who would track down the person that had sent the assassin? Who would get vengeance for Papa?

Meli and I stood next to the funeral pyre. Each with a lit torch. Waiting for the right moment in the service. Once the officiant signaled to us we lit the branches on fire. I could see Papa's face as the flames crept higher. He looked so peaceful. I was almost envious of him. Inside my thoughts were violent, snarling like a wild manka cat. Meli took my hand and pulled me away from the fire that was quickly building. My rage was like that fire, consuming everything in its path. I knew what I had to do. Papa's order wouldn't be able to help me. It was time to learn the things my mother never had a chance to teach me.


	5. Hitchhiker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV Emmogen
> 
> Emmogen tries to talk Distiago into taking her with him to The Great Hunt.

"My, you are testy today, Ch'itiseb." Distiago laughed as he tugged on the end of one of my pigtails. He lifted his bag and pushed passed me on his way to his ship. _The giant jerk_!

"Disti, take me with you. Please." I begged him. "I can help keep track of your ammo, or I can pilot your ship..."

Distiago snorted loudly. "Emmogen, there is no way you are piloting my ship. You are staying here and helping Mom and Dad. The Great Hunt isn't going anywhere. In a couple years I will take you along."

I looked at my brother with as much anger as I could muster. "Fine, I will stay away from your controls. But you cant leave me behind. Its so boring here." I looked around the cavernous walls. "When you leave I will have no one to go on adventures with." I pouted.

"Ch'itiseb, I will miss you too, but you aren't going." His tone told me he was done having this argument. He switched his bag to his other hand. I am going to take a transport out to the station where Mom and Dad are working to say goodbye. I'll come back before I leave." He smiled his goofy smile and hit the lift button that would take him to the surface. I watched as he rose out of sight and then turned on my heel. He was taking me with him, even if he didn't know it yet.

I ran to my cramped room and started throwing my stuff together. I scribbled a hasty note to my parents letting them know I was safe, I was with Disti, and that I loved them. I sealed the letter, gave it a kiss and then took it into the bedroom that my parents shared. I propped the letter against a photo of my parents when they were younger. My father's black hair didn't have streaks of gray in it yet, Momma didn't have crows feet.

All products of raising my brother no dout. I smiled. Distiago was the perfect son. The best brother a girl could wish for. I was the troublemaker. I was always finding myself in one scrape or another. I suspected that was why my grandfather gave me my nickname. He was hopeful it would change my demeanor. So far it hadn't worked. I was still sarcastic, and always looking for a fight.

I made my way back to the common room our family shared and looked around. It wasn't much to look at. More rock than anything. Frost coated the walls. Even with all the generators and portable heating units, Hoth was still cold. I wouldn't miss it. The cold, all the ice and snow. I grabbed my bag and left everything behind. Adventure waited for me somewhere else.

I boarded Distiago's ship and stashed my bag in the corner of the med bay, behind the bed so it wouldn't be spotted. I then went to look for the best hiding spot I could find. Hoping that I could stay hidden long enough that returning me to Hoth would be too much of a hassle. I finally decided to climb into the top bunk of the empty crew bay. I hoped if Distiago checked his ship he wouldn't feel compelled to climb up here to see if he had any stow aways.

I didn't have to wait long before I heard him board the ship. His boots clanging on the metal decking. "Where is that girl?" I heard him mutter. "Emmogen? Are you here?" He called loudly. "Come on, this isn't funny." He started searching each room. I heard him open his locker and then heard the doors slam shut. I pulled the covers over me and rolled as close to the wall as I could. I heard him go into the engine room and then the med bay. I was nervous he would find my bag but if he did he didn't say anything. His heavy footsteps entered the crew quarters and I held my breath. I could hear his boots on the bottom rung of the ladder. Any second and I would be found. His comm link went off. "Emmogen, that had better be you." He backed off the ladder and opened the channel. "Where are you?" He hissed.

A friendly voice replied. "Well hello to you too."

"Oh, uh, sorry Max. I thought you were my little sister. I can't find her to say goodbye."

"Shame. So you coming to pick me up for the hunt?"

"Yeah. I am on my way." Disti disconnected his comm and with a sigh abandoned his search for me. Once I heard him move out in the entrance I took a deep breath. That had been close! I felt the engine engage, and soon we were lifting away from the frozen planet. I was so excited to be making my way to parts unknown to pick up Max and join The Great Hunt.

I drifted off to sleep curled up in the bunk as the ship took us closer to our destination. My dreams full of exciting and daring fights. And always, I was there next to Disti and Max. Not relegated to a minor roll. When I woke up the ship was dark. The only sounds were the hum of the engine and the beeps of the consoles as they constantly monitored life support, shields, weapons, our location in space. I snuck out of my bed and went to the med bay to get my bag. I didn't know what time it was but I needed a snack and thought I would read a little since I was awake. Distiago was sitting on the table in the med bay. My bag in his lap. He looked up at me, his red eyes glowed slightly in the dark light. His face was a mix of anger, shock and amusement. "Hello Ch'itiseb." His deep voice was slow and deliberate.

"Hey Disti."

"Don't. You were told to stay with Mom and Dad." He ran a hand through his short black hair. "I am going to pick up Max on Hutta. I am leaving you there with a friend until I have time to take you back to Hoth."

"There goes your Best Brother of the Year award." I teased. When he continued glaring at me I tried a different tactic. "Come on Disti, don't be mad at me. I can make myself useful. I will stay out of trouble. I promise."

"Stay out of trouble? You?" He laughed. _Out loud. Loudly. Jerk_! I punched him in his chest, grabbed my bag and stormed back to the crew cabin. The sound of his booming laughter following me. Yeah he definately wasn't getting that award. "Come on Emmogen, that was funny." He followed me into the crew cabin. "I am just trying to keep you safe."

"I know." I mumbled. "It is just so lonely on Hoth. Mom and Dad only come to our quarters for dinner and to sleep."

"Look Braden is a good guy and he will watch out for you. He has a girl your age that he took in. You will have someone to occupy you while I am competing. When I can get away I will drop in. And then we will return to Hoth together."

I nodded. This was the best I was going to get from him. And stowing aboard his ship wasn't going to work a second time. But maybe I could get Max on my side. As if he read my mind Distiago pushed a couple buttons on his wrist.

"Hey Dist. You landed yet?" Max's voice sounded from his comm link.

"Change of plans. I found my pesky sister." He winked at me. "When I land I need to stop by Braden's and get her settled before we take off."

"Hey Jen!" Max shouted enthusiastically.

"Hi Max." I tried to inject as much enthusiasm into my greeting, but I fell short.

"Jen you alright? You don't sound like yourself."

"Ignore her. She is mad that I found her trying to crash our hunt. I will let you know when I am done getting my little hitchhiker settled." He disconnected his call, and went to the cockpit to land us on Hutta. I followed him. I wanted to see the planet he was ditching me on. The nicest thing I could say about it was at least it wasn't Hoth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch'itiseb - Sweets (cheunh)
> 
> Emmogen is pronounced with a j.


	6. Good news, Bad news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV Emmelia 
> 
> Emmelia has big news for Vector. Also, Emmynn is missing.

I awoke to the gentle rain pattering against the window, the sky was still dark. I rolled over and snuggled up to Vector's warm chest. I loved when we had a chance to get home, where we had more privacy. I breathed in his earthy, honey, killiky scent. As a young girl I had played near the killik hives, and while they had never scared me, I never would have pictured myself married to a Joiner. Someone who lived among them, and was connected to their hive mind. But here we were, and I couldn't think of anyone that suited me better. I took in his sleeping form, his mussed up hair and felt myself fall a little more in love. I closed my eyes and fell back asleep in my husband's arms.

When I awoke later the sun was up and Vector was gone. I quickly got dressed and went looking for him. I found him in the kitchen making breakfast. "Good morning my love bug." I kissed his cheek. The corner of his mouth lifted in a smile at the term of endearment. "Have you seen Emmy or Letti yet this morning?"

He shook his head. "We have not." He looked at me his brows furrowed. "We hear a new song. One that compliments yours. We do not know what to make of it."

I knew what to make of it. But drawing out the surprise would be fun. "What do you mean?"

"It is like your song but also not. It is twined with yours but other."

"I don't know what my song sounds like." I said trying to lead him in the right direction. "Do you know what your song sounds like?"

"No we do not."

"The hive would..."

He closed his eyes for a moment and listened to the song that was wholly Vector. "Now that you know your song, listen to the other song again. The one that is mine, but isn't."

I waited while he took his time picking through the song, comparing the notes of his song, my song and the third song that wove through both of them. His eyes slowly opened and he looked at me tenderly. I reached up on my tiptoes and kissed him gently. He placed his hand on my stomach. "We are going to be a father?" He asked.

"Yes dearest." I smiled at him. My heart felt like it would burst with love for him. He scooped me up off my feet and kissed me passionately before he carried me off to our bed, where we stayed for the next hour.

When we left our room later he kissed me and said he was going to contact Lokin. He would need to get extra equipment onboard our ship to take care of me. I loved how over protective he was of me already. It was sweet. I went to the kitchen to grab some of the breakfast that Vector had been preparing before I had given him the news. After Vector and I's morning I was ravenous.

Once I had some breakfast I went in search of my new charges. I went to Emmynn's room but she wasn't there. I went down the hall to Letti's room and knocked on the door. I heard her moving around and then her door opened wide. She curtseyed to me. "Hello Ma'am."

I smiled at her. "Letti, you have known me your whole life. You know how much I hate when you call me Ma'am or Miss. Meli is fine, or Emmelia. Cipher is even preferable." I took in the room behind her. It looked like a dress shop had exploded. "What is going on in here?"

"I am trying to find places for all of your sister's dresses. The closet space here isn't as ample as what she enjoyed on Alderaan." She explained.

"Speaking of my sister, have you seen her?"

"No Ma'am...I mean Cipher. At this time of day she would be sparing with your father..." She trailed off. Her pretty little face scrunched up as she fought her tears. "I am sorry, I shouldn't have brought him up."

"Letti, he wasn't your father, but he thought of you as family. It is okay to speak of him. And it is more than alright for you to mourn him." I reached out and patted her golden hair. "Now, I need to find Emmy. Would you like some help with this? I could have Vector send Raina to come help you. I think the two of you would get along."

"That is not necessary." She said with a smile. But her eyes betrayed her, she was in over her head.

I looked at all the dresses heaped around every piece of furniture. How had we fit all this in my ship? "Emmynn could stand to downsize." I pushed a few buttons on my comm link and waited for Raina to answer.

"Temple here."

"Hi Raina. Are you busy?"

"No. I was just reading some of our old after action reports. All is quiet here. I think Kaliyo snuck off to the cantina and Lokin is puttering around in the med bay."

"Great! Pack a bag. I need you to come to my townhome. I have a friend I would like you to meet."

"I will be on my way soon Cipher." She disconnected our call. I smiled, yes her and Letti would get along.

"Now that you have some help on the way I am going to look for my sister." I turned away from the mess and went back to Emmynn's room. "Emmy? I called out. There was no answer. I keyed her comm link and heard muffled beeps coming from a nearby crate. 

I felt my stomach do a little flip. I had been responsible for her for less than a week and I had already lost her. I keyed Vector's comm link. "Vector, Emmy is gone! I don't know where she would have gone. She doesn't know anyone here..." My voice pitched higher as I gave way to my panic.

"Emmelia, we are on our way home." My comm link went silent. I waited for what seemed like an eternity for him to come home. I didn't know what to do or where to start looking. Finally Vector burst through the door, Raina hot on his heels. "Are you alright love?"

"Of course I am. I am only worried about Emmy. Silly girl could get herself in a lot of trouble in Kaas City." My eyes filled with tears. "If anything happens to her..." His strong arms wrapped around me in a hug. He held me close and let me cry.

"Raina please see to Emmynn's friend. Find out if she has any ideas where she might have gone. We must speak with the nest. She may have returned home." He picked me up and carried me to our room and set me gently on our bed. "We will do everything we can to find her." He closed his eyes and I knew he was communing with the hive. "Her song still resonates in the universe, but the Oroboro nest has not seen her." 

I pushed myself up."Vector. We have to start searching. I would go to Imperial Intelligence and ask for their best, but that is us."


	7. No Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV Emmynn
> 
> Emmynn starts her training on Korriban.
> 
> All dialog in this chapter is taken directly from the game.

Korriban. Just the name set me on edge. My parents never wanted me to step foot there. When Meli got my letter she would be furious. But both my parents were gone and Meli, even with all her pull with Imperial Intelligence, had no power here. The only way off this planet was to become Sith. The only way to avenge my father's death was to become Sith.

I checked my reflection in the window as we touched down. Thankfully my face didn't betray all the emotions that were warring for attention. Fear, anger, hatred, excitement, sadness. I crafted a careful mask of indifference and made myself ready to meet my new master.

I silently watched as the shuttle lifted off, leaving me on this alien planet. I scuffed my toe in the dusty red soil as I took in my new surroundings. The vegetation was sparse and scrubby. So unlike the lush vibrant trees and plants I was used to. The air was hot and sticky. Large stone monuments to long gone Sith blocked much of the sky from view. This place was designed to make you feel trapped.

I looked at the group of other hopeful acolytes. Most of them were human, which wasn't a huge surprise, there were a few Sith interspersed and one Twi'lek. He was glaring at me angrily, I glared back. Most of these acolytes would not make it through the trials. Either because they didn't have the fortitude, or the rage for it. Both, I had in spades.

Overseers came to explain to us what would be expected. Our bags would be taken to the academy by slaves while we completed our first trial. Crude training weapons were shoved into our hands and we were directed into a tunnel filled with k'lor'slugs. Our task? To fight our way to the Sith Academy, and claim a better weapon. If we didn't get lost or killed then we would begin our training.

The tunnel was dark and cool after being in the harsh sunlight. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust. There were k'lor'slugs everywhere. Huddled together in small groups or scuttling around looking for the intruders into their tunnel. Acolytes dashed here and there, swinging their training weapons, hoping to make contact with the slugs. Further down the passage stood the Twi'lek that I had spotted earlier, k'lor'slug bodies were heaped up around him. He stood as still as a statue his arm outstretched. The only movement that gave him away was a tiny twitch of his lekku just before he attacked. Lightning arced across the small area into the soft underbellies of the slugs. I heard him chuckle as he went about his task. He could make a powerful ally, or a deadly enemy.

The ground beneath my boots squished. K'lor'slugs littered the floor. I was covered in a fine sheen of sweat. I had found the racks of weapons. Discarding the ones I was handed when I landed for a heavier set, I looked for the way out, and saw an opening. Sunlight beat down harshly on the landscape. I could see the heat shimmering in the distance. I made my way to the mouth of the tunnel and stepped from its shadow.

I looked up at the Sith Academy before me. Countless acolytes had stood where I was. My own mother had stalked these halls. This was something that she and I would have in common. It made me feel closer to her. The mysterious scorceress that my father had left the Jedi order for. That carried me and loved me. That died as I was born. I hoped I could make her proud. I hoped my father would understand why I was doing this.

There was no more time for reflection. It was time to go prove myself. I entered the academy and was shown my way to my new quarters. The small space only had room for one bed, and a small storage locker. My bag was sitting in the middle of the bed. Once alone I pulled out the few belongings I had brought with me. A couple changes of clothing, a spare pair of boots. I tipped one boot over and the hilt of one of my father's blades tumbled out onto my bed. I tipped over the other boot and the other saber rolled next the first. I picked one up and held it in my hand, feeling its familiar weight. I tucked the sabers into my storage locker along with my extra clothing. I left out a purple tunic and grey leggings to change into. My first priority was using the refresher. Thankfully I had my own private bathroom. This space was cramped, but at least I wouldn't have to share it with anyone. I spent as long under the hot water as I could, washing the dust and k'lor'slug remains out of my hair. Then I dressed in my clean clothing and pulled out my father's lightsabers. I clipped them to my belt and made my way to see Overseer Tremel.

I followed the twisting corridors to his office. My footsteps echoing off the close walls. Lounging outside the door to Overseer Tremel's office were two brutes. "Hey there, acolyte. Hold on a moment. Let me get a look at you." The smaller of the two said. He had two scars that marred his face. A diagonal one that went from his hairline across one of his blue eyes, and down his right cheek. The other went from one side of his face to the other. He sized me up. "Hmm. So you're Overseer Tremel's secret weapon, huh? Impressive to be sure. Afraid the old man waited too long to make his move, though. I'm Vemrin, and unlike you I've fought and bled for everything I have. I demand respect."

"Are you saying I haven't earned my way?" I asked.

"Please. Everyone knows what Tremel is doing. If Overseer Tremel had made his move a year ago, when I first arrived, you might have had a chance. But now...too little, too late."

"This is ridiculous, Vemrin. Let's just kill her and hide the body." The bigger of the two men whined.

"We're not on Balmorra anymore, Dolgis. There are rules. Traditions. We'll leave the shortcuts to Overseer Tremel and his last pathetic hope here." He lifted his hand to indicate me.

"My honor is not to be questioned." I warned him. Red tinged the edges of my vision. My hand yearned to feel the weight of my saber.

"We'll see about that. Coming Dolgis?"

"Be right there, Vemrin."

Vemrin pushed passed me. Checking me in the shoulder as he went. I glared at his retreating back, seething with rage.

"Listen to me, you useless priss." I turned my attention back to Dolgis. " Acolytes aren't allowed to murder each other. But accidents happen. It isn't murder without witnesses. No more warnings. Vemrin's the alpha monster here. You go after Vemrin, you die." Dolgis said as he stalked away.

I entered Overseer Tremel's office but he was not alone. A girl a little older than me was with him. "Good, you've returned. You seem to be in one piece. Acolyte, this is Eskella, my daughter. She's one of the advanced students here. On her way to becoming Sith. If she minds herself." He favored her with a slight smile.

She cast a dirty glance my way. "I'll keep quiet about your new charge, Father. But I won't be there if whatever you're planning blows up in your face." She turned and left the room.

"Don't mind her. She's just sore that I am keeping secrets. She growls but she's loyal. Now, I thought I heard Vemrin's voice in the adjacent chamber before you arrived. Did he make his move so soon?"

"He just introduced himself to me." I replied flatly.

"If he didn't attack, he must not fully comprehend the threat you represent. Good, good. Still, I'd hoped we'd have more time. Vemrin's not the type to sniff around for too long before trying to take a bite." He started pacing as he spoke. "In a drive for sheer numbers, the criteria for Academy admittance has been relaxed. Now anyone with Force sensitivity is allowed entrance. Vemrin is mixed blood. The invisible rot eating at the foundation of the Empire. He must not be allowed to advance."

"So, you're an elitist snob." I accused him.

"You say that like it's a bad thing. It's the Sith way. Only the best, only the most pure, should be good enough. Unfortunately, Vemrin's caught the eye of Darth Baras, one of the most influential Sith Lords. He's being groomed to be Baras's new apprentice. As Baras's apprentice, the power at Vemrin's fingertips will be considerable. He could change the Sith for the worse. You must proceed to your next trial immediately. I want you to interrogate three prisoners in the Academy jails and decide their fates. Consider each criminal's story carefully. The decisions you make will be scrutinized, so let your passions guide your judgements."

"I will handle it." I replied calmly.

"Go to the Academy prison. Speak to head jailer Knash and return to me after you've passed judgment on the prisoners." With my instructions clear I left to find the prison.


	8. Trouble Finds a Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV Emmogen
> 
> Emmogen has some bad news for Distiago, but finally gets what she wants and is on her way to the Great Hunt

I stared around me in disbelief. I hadn't been here a week and already I was in trouble up to my neck. I knelt down to check Braden's pulse. Knowing before I touched him that it was fruitless.

"Hey, old timers, I'm...Jory! Braden!" Mako's voice called out. She ran to my side. "What happened? Is the old man...?"

"He looks pretty dead. Jory too." Man Disti was going to kill me. My talent for finding trouble had gotten his friend killed. I wondered how long before he would call to check in. How much time would I have before he came crashing through the door to haul me back to Hoth?

"No. The old man's really dead? But he...oh...damn it!" Her green eyes filled with tears. She knelt next to Braden and started to cry. She eventually stood and whirled on me. "Wait, you had something to do with this!"

"If I did, you'd be dead too." I said flatly.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. It's just...I've been with Braden for years. I-I know you didn't have any reason to hurt him. I just can't believe he's gone."

"There must be some way to find out what happened." I suggested.

"You're right, there is. Jory and I set up surveillance gear all over the room. Whatever happened here should have been recorded. Fire up that monitor. Let's figure out who did this!" Mako directed me to the correct panel. I pushed a few buttons on the console but nothing came up. "Blast it, someone's tampered with the recording. I can still get some of it, though. Here we go..." She pushed a few buttons and a hologram started playing the events that had taken place a short time ago.

 

____

Two men in heavy armor had come in, suprising Braden and Jory. "Move, and you're dead. Now if you know what's good for you, you're gonna back out nice and slow." Braden told them.

"Oh I know precisely what's good for me. Winning the Great Hunt won't merely be good--it will be splendid. When I win, the entire galaxy will know the name Tarro Blood--and I'll charge extravagant fees for my services. Won't I, Sedyn?"

"The highest in the galaxy. Only the filthy rich will be able to afford you." Sedyn boasted.

"Tarro Blood? I've heard of you. Nearly got crippled by the other Mandalorians at the Great Hunt ten years back."

"Ah yes. That. An unfortunate bit of history. This time I plan to win. Of course, that will be simpler if my competition doesn't include rivals beyond my fellow Mandalorians. The Twi'lek vibroblade master from Ord Mantell? Gone. The Chiss droid builder fond of explosives? Gone. That just leaves your protege to remove." Blood threatened.

"Then your mission is a failure. Your quarry is not here--and now revealed, your hunt has failed!" Jory replied. I was glad Distiago and Max where already gone and a step ahead of Tarro and his pal Sedyn.

"You misunderstand. The rules forbid killing competitors before the allotted hour. Thus, the promising up-and-comers I mentioned are very much alive. I simply eliminated them as threats. And how does one slow a charging gundark, Sedyn?"

"Blast his legs out from under him." A cruel smile twisted Sedyn's features.

"Destroy the upstarts so-called crew. I'll be outside, innocently unaware." Blood turned and walked out of the room.

"Jory! Shoot to kill!" Shouted Braden.

Sedyn raised his blaster and took aim. He took a shot at Braden and then two shots at Jory, who was dead before he hit the floor. "Too late, old man!" He shot Braden again. The hologram faded.

____

 

"That scum! He didnt even have the guts to kill them himself. He had his lackeys do it, the coward! The big mouth running the show claimed he was Tarro Blood.He's a big shot even for a Mandalorian. When he started out, Tarro Blood was major news. Rumor says everyone united against him when he tried the Great Hunt." Mako explained.

"This time he is stacking the deck in his favor." I shook my head.

"If what he said was true, he's already nixed some other competitors. Tarro Blood barely survived elimination from the Great Hunt last time. He was out on his back for years. Major squash, you know? If Blood is determined to win the Great Hunt, our best bet of catching up to him is getting you into that competition."

"If it means finding Braden's killer, I'll burn down all of Hutta." I vowed to her, narrowing my eyes.

"I appreciate that--Braden was like a father to me. He didn't deserve this. Neither did poor, greedy Jory. The thing is, Braden spent all our credits to getting us here. We're stuck on this stupid planet.I'll need the tags from your bounty--should be enough for two burials..." Her voice was shaky.

I handed her a stack of credits. "That should cover it."

"I'll do something nice for them--at least, as nice as I can manage on this cesspool of a planet."

I headed out to collect bounties to pay for a way off this planet while I tried to figure out how to tell Disti the news that his friends were dead and that Tarro Blood was gunning for him. At least I wasn't the one that brought this trouble down on us this time.

Hutta was full of dirty swamps, I was going to need a round of vaccinations as soon as I got off this planet. My boots where probably ruined. These were my favorites too! Once I was alone I holo'ed Distiago. His cheerful face smiled at me as he connected. "Hello Ch'itiseb!"

"Disti, don't be mad okay? I have some bad news. Really bad." I didn't want to be the one to give him the news, but I couldn't dump this on Mako. "You are being hunted by a Mandalorian named Tarro Blood." I took a deep breath before continuing. "He killed Jory."

"What happened..." He asked.

"Wait...there is more. Braden is gone too." I said quietly.

"Are you okay? How is Mako?" His voice going up a few octaves.

"We are fine. Mako is pretty upset. She wants vengeance. I am taking bounties to pay for a way out of here." I tried to calm him down.

"Sit tight. Max and I are coming back for you. Clearly I can't leave you there."

"But the hunt..." I started to protest.

"It will still be there. We will just be a little behind. You can help us catch up."

I couldn't believe my ears! He was taking me with him, even if it was only because he was worried about me. "What about Tarro Blood?"

"Don't worry about him. He will find himself on the wrong side of a blaster soon enough." Distiago's voice took on a hard edge.

"And Mako? We can't leave her here by herself. If you worry about me getting in trouble..." I sighed. "She is going to get herself killed."

"Yeah. We can make room for her too. And Ch'itiseb, please try to stay out of trouble." He disconnected our call and I let out a sigh.

Time to get back to work finding bounties while I waited for Disti to get here. I should let Mako know we were leaving so she could pack whatever she needed to take with her. I tapped a few keys on my wrist and waited for her to answer.

"Hey girl. How are you coming on your marks?" Mako asked.

"I am almost finished. How would you feel about leaving this place?"

"Are we going after Tarro Blood?"

"That is part of the plan. Distiago and Max are taking us with them on the Great Hunt. If you want in?"

"Do I want in? Do hutts love credits?" She exclaimed.

"I take that as a yes. Well, pack your stuff while I collect these bounties. Disti will be here soon." I disconnected the call as I headed back to her bolt hole.


	9. Prisoners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV Vette
> 
> Vette is another cage, but is determined to be brave.
> 
> Again, most of the dialog is taken from the game.

"One more chirp from you, little bird, and you'll regret it."

"Chirp, chirp, chirp." I couldn't resist. I wasn't going to show him how scared I was. The odds I was going to make it out of here alive were low, but I would be damned if _he_ would break me first. 

Jailer Knash pushed the button that activated the shock collar around my neck. Electricty coursed through me painfully. I clutched at my throat, trying to rid myself of the collar.

When the shock was over I glared at him angrily. "Ow! Jerk. If you don't like that, just say so. I can do other animals too. Dire-cat, frog-dog, Kowakian monkey-lizard, you name it." I had to resist the urge to stick my tongue out at him.

A girl entered through the doorway, interrupting Jailer Knash's train of thought. Her reddish brown hair pulled back into a bun. Her blue eyes were bright with excitement, or fear, I couldn't tell which. She glanced at me in my cage and I gave her a dirty look. She carried two light sabers, one on each hip. Great, another Sith. Her face didn't show signs of corruption yet, but I knew it would only be a matter of time before her eyes turned yellow, then red, her skin would turn pale, and her veins would blacken, like her cruel Sith heart. Did these Sith not see what they did to themselves in pursuit of power?

Jailer Knash turned from me to address the newcomer. I sat down in my cell and watched their exchange. "You. I'm Jailer Knash, I run these cells and slave pits. You're the acolyte Tremel sent for the test right?" He chuckled, clearly thinking that the small Sith wasn't up to his test. "He thinks highly of you."

"Then I will repay his faith by sticking to my mission." Her voice carried no hint of fear.

"You should know this situation is highly unusual. Normally an acolyte goes off world for an interrogation. Overseer Tremel had these three shipped in for ya. He thinks you are the next coming of Exar Kun. But you ought to know, Tremel aint the only one paying attention to ya." He paused and scratched a patch of skin on his cheek. "Now these three prisoners have been transferred here for your inspection. You gotta interrogate them as needed and then decide their fate. The convicted are usually executed or given a trial by combat to see if their worthy. Whatever you decide, you will be the one to carry out the sentence." He moved to her side, but stayed a couple paces back, just out of her reach.

"As it should be." Her reply was given without any emotion.

"Huh. Fine." He indicated the first cell, holding a woman who had been badly beaten recently. Blood still leaked from her split lip. "Let's get started. This one on the left..."

The woman's bitter voice cut him off. "You freaks aren't getting anything new out of me. Just do whatever you're going to do." The woman hissed. She looked the Sith in the eye, and to her credit she did not back down.

"You can either talk to me or talk to the Inquisitors. And I promise, I have a much sunnier disposition." The girl replied with a hint of a smile on her lips, her voice sweet.

"Get lost! I've been through this routine. I already know all your Inquisitors by name." The woman spit out.

"Impudent to the last." Knash cut in. "As I was saying, she was sent to kill an Imperial spy in the Yavin system. Throughout her torture she maintained that she was hired anonymously."

"Get it through your damn head! I had no idea he was Imperial and I don't know who hired me." She crossed her arms and stared down the jailer.

"So you're telling me you're not a Republic assassin?" Asked the Sith.

"I'm not political. I work for whoever pays." The woman returned her attention to the girl in front of her.

"The point is she doesn't deny the charge. So now you must decide. Execution or trial by combat." Knash explained. "Which do you choose?"

The Sith deliberated for a few moments. "Neither actually. She could prove useful. Send her to Imperial Intelligence." Maybe this Sith was different, she could be reasoned with.

"I won't work for free." The woman snapped.

"Huh, you spared her." Knash rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Interesting."

The man in the next cell spoke up. "Please. I am a fellow Sith. Judge me with an open mind and grant me trial by combat. I beg you."

"Your name? Now." The Sith demanded.

"This pile of waste is Devotek. Once a valued Sith champion, until he botched an important mission and caused a thousand Imperial deaths. Now look at him." Knash was trying to get a rise out of the older man in the cell.

"I served faithfully for twenty-four years. Then one mistake and they threw me away. Now I have been left here to rot. Please, let me feel the weight of a weapon once more." Devotek looked at the girl in front of him, hoping she would grant his request.

There was no deliberation this time. Her judgement was swift. "I don't do charity work. Feel the weight of a weapon in your throat!" Her voice was deadly, full of hatred. 

"I die a disgrace." Devotek croaked. 

 ** _Close your eyes._** The command whispered in my head and I obeyed it without question. I heard him choking, and then the hiss of a light saber as it sprang to life. I heard his body slump to the floor and the light saber fell silent. There had been no provocation.  Tears leaked out from under my eye lids, and I felt fear constricting my lungs. She had gone from holding a conversation with one prisoner to murdering the other in cold blood in no time at all. This girl had inspired more fear in me than the jailer or the inquisitors had since my capture. I kept my eyes shut and hoped that this trial would be over soon and she would be gone from my life for what short time I had left. I drew my legs up to my chest and bowed my head down to my knees, then I wrapped my arms and lekku around my knees, hoping to make myself as small as possible. I couldn't see the pair, but I could still hear them.

"Good. I won't have to look at his sad weathered face anymore. Thank you." Knash said.

"And he won't have to look at yours." She spat back.

I heard them take a couple steps closer to the last cell in the row. The one that held the Neimoidian. I already knew the ending to this one. The Empire didn't value aliens, we were not good for anything except slave labor, and when we were no longer good for that, we died. "Hrmph. Well, this last prisoner is a bit of a puzzle. He's called Brehg, and he is a jittery little wretch, suspected of supplying forged documents to Republic agents. Strangely enough, he maintains his innocence despite being severely tortured."

"That's because innocent I am. Believe me, you gotta--I had nothing to do with forging no papers. Set up, I was set up!"

"Are you trying to tell me you've lead a clean life?" Her voice was sweet again. Honey for the trap.

"Well, that I never said." Brehg replied. "Did some time, I did, in Republic jail for forgery, so I was the perfect candidate to implicate in this. But straight I've been since getting out. I swear!" Brehg's voice was even and calm. No hint of pleading.

"Huh. He's never wavered from that line, and the evidence in circumstantial. I suppose it is actually possible that he didn't do it. So, what do you decide?" Knash asked.

"I think in this case, we should release him. Let him go." She commanded.

"Did I hear you say what I think I heard you say? There's some justice in this world. Thanks to you!" Brehg replied, clearly grateful!

I peeked up from my knees and saw the puzzled look on Jailer Knash's face. Clearly he didn't understand what was happening either. He scratched the back of his neck. "Freedom huh? That's a new one. Hrmph. Well that's that. You're an interesting one, kid. I can see why people are keeping tabs on you. Head back to Overseer Tremel, see what he thinks of your choices."

The Sith left the prison, leaving me with Jailer Knash and the other two prisoners. "Come on little bird, time to clean this place up." He opened the door to my cell and shoved a hose into my hands. He went to Devotek's cell and pulled the body out by his wrists. "I am going to take this to the beast pens." He shrugged his shoulders and started hauling Devotek down the hall. My stomach heaved, I was going to be sick. The woman caught my eye, and she too looked a little green. I looked over to Brehg. He just slowly blinked his eyes and turned away. I turned on the hose and scrubbed away the proof that anyone had been in this cell. When Jailer Knash returned from disposing of the body he locked me back up in my cell. I curled up on the tiny cot and tried to think of somewhere far away from here. 

Not long afterwards a woman entered. "Are you Jailer Knash?" Her voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it.

"That is me. Who is asking?" The jailer replied.

"I am with Imperial Intelligence. I am to transport a prisoner to Dromund Kaas for training." She quickly explained.

"Ya got here pretty quick." He sounded skeptical.

"I was already in route on other business. Where is my prisoner?" She looked around at the cages, her brown eyes taking in every detail. 

"She is over here." Knash indicated the cell with the woman in it. He unlocked it and let the Intelligence operative into the cell to secure her prisoner.

She put a pair of cuffs on the woman, and stepped back out of the cell, her hand gripped around the other woman's upper arm. She put her other hand to her ear and spoke quickly and quietly to someone else. "I have our target. Please rendezvous in the jails. I still have another objective to complete before we leave." She looked back to Jailer Knash. "The Empire thanks you. My partner will be here shortly to take her back to our ship." 

A few minutes passed and a tall man with dark hair and strange dark eyes came into the room. He took hold of the prisoner and turned to lead her from the room. His fingers brushed the female agents and he passed something to her. I looked to the female agent and saw a slight blush in her cheeks as she palmed whatever he had given her. Something strange was going on here. The female agent looked around one more time before she thanked Jailer Knash again for his service and then she took her leave. Maybe I had read one to many detective novels as a kid, and my mind was overactive, but I was sure there was something more to the agent's story.

 

 


	10. New Possibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV Emmynn
> 
> Emmynn goes to the library to fill in her gaps in her knowledge of the force. While there she meets some interesting acolytes.
> 
> Song: Ride - Twenty One Pilots

The library was small and already most of the seats were taken. From the looks of it, they were all Inquisitors, translating scrolls as part of their training. I browsed through the books on the shelves looking for one about Exar Kun. Ever since that jailer had said Overseer Tremel was comparing me to him I had been wanting to learn more. My father had taught me about combat, to protect myself. And I had been taught a lot about the Force. But I was woefully lacking in my knowledge of those who wielded it, especially the ones that used the dark side of the Force. He had reasoned since I was going to be a diplomat in service to Alderaan that Jedi and Sith history would not be something I needed to learn, instead focusing on politics and negotiation techniques. 

I found a couple of books and pulled them off the shelf. I scanned the long tables for a seat and finally found one halfway down one of the two tables. Between a pureblood Sith and a small twitchy human. I quietly set my books down and took a seat. Across from me sat a girl in a dark gray hood. I was shocked when I recognized the brown eyes staring back at me.  _ **Emmelia!**_ She shook her head in warning. She slid a partially translated scroll to me and got up and left. Her gray robes billowing behind her. I quickly snagged the parchment and tucked it into my boot. I would read it later when I was alone.

I started reading one of the books I had pulled off the shelf. Halfway through the second page I let out a sigh. Drawing the attention of the pureblood next to me. "Hello Girly. You new around here?" He had a silly smile on his face.

I wasn't sure how to respond. "Hello..."

He chuckled. "I am Aleksander. But my friends call me Aleks."

"Emmynn." I replied.

"Now that you two are acquainted, do you mind?" The red Twi'lek I had seen the day we arrived huffed. "I have translations to finish for Lord Zash."

Aleks laughed. "Don't mind him. He is just grouchy because I beat him to the books he wanted. This is Vintilk by the way." 

Vintilk looked up at me, his green eyes narrowed. "Hello." He returned to his translations.

"So Girly, who are you being apprenticed to?"

"Baras. You?"

"Zash." He replied with a grin. "Hey I gotta go, but come to the cantina tonight. Drinks on me." He stood and held his dark red hand out to me. I placed my hand in his and he lifted it to his lips, and brushed the back of my hand with his lips. He winked at me and gave me an evil grin. "Come on Vin. We have to go. Zash is waiting for her translations." He smacked Vintilk's shoulder. Vintilk looked up at him and realized what Alek's was wanting from him. He collected his items and stood to follow his friend. 

I returned to my reading. Exar Kun was a fallen Jedi, he fell because of his pride. He sought knowledge that was forbidden to him. Once he had the knowledge he wanted he used it to amass power. He used his power to seize more power. I had noticed that was a common thing among Sith. They coveted power, but they didn't ever use their power to make changes for anyone else but themselves. Their ambition was just to be more powerful than the Sith in the next room.

I wasn't a Jedi, but I had been raised by one. And even with all his teachings I had still fallen. My greatest desire was revenge, but what after that? This thought brought me up short. I could become strong enough to protect myself and those that I loved. I could use my power to make my world better. Unite Alderaan and finish what my father had started. And then?

I decided I had read enough about power hungry Sith for the day and I went back to my room. I pulled out the scroll that Meli had passed me. I unrolled the tightly boundd parchment and my wrist communicator fell out onto my lap.

__________________

Emmynn Victoria Dusant what the hell are you thinking? If our parents knew where you are right now...

You scared me to death with your disappearing act. I found your communicator, and Letti found your letter. I understand your anger. Papa was your whole world. But Emmy, it would break his heart to know you went to the Sith for help. 

I am scared for you. I had to risk coming to see if you were still alive. I have no pull here and no one would give me any information. You have to finish your trials. When you get to Dromund Kaas you will come home. We will figure out what can be done then. Until then I am returning your communicator. Please keep it with you. In case of emergency.

I love you Emmy. Please. Do what you have to do to survive. Come home.

Love,

Meli

________________

Papa's death had been the tipping point, but when I had used the force to kill his assassin I felt the dark side's grasp. Everyone thought that my father had killed the assassin in self defense. No one knew it had been me. There was a part of me that knew it made little sense, but I felt like I had let everyone down. I wasn't the same girl anymore. I didn't deserve Letti's friendship, she was an innocent, and I was a murderer. I hated how they all looked at me with love and concern. They didn't know what I was hiding. If they did maybe they wouldn't look at me like that. I felt like an impostor in my own body. They all saw Emmy, sweet, caring, diplomatic, gentle Emmy. I felt like the furthest thing from that. I couldn't stay on Dromund Kaas with them. I needed to find out who this new person inside of me was. If she would be worthy of anyone's love. Meli was right, I would have broken my father's heart. I had run to his enemy for help. But my mother had once been his enemy. And she turned out to be his greatest love. He had saved her.

I rolled up the note from my sister and put it in my locker. I put my communicator on my wrist and headed out the door. I was going to go meet Aleks for drinks, maybe a couple hours with other acolytes would do me some good. I walked the quiet halls trying to find the cantina. I finally heard the faint sounds of music and laughter. I followed the twisting corridors and finally found the small room that served as a cantina. 

I saw Aleks right away. He sat at a small table laughing at at something he had said. Vintilk sat next to him, a drink in his hand. He saw me first and he nodded his head towards me. Aleks looked over his shoulder and saw me. "Girly! You made it."

"Emmynn." I reminded him. Vintilk almost smiled at my rebuff.

"So what are you drinking?" Aleks asked.

I didn't have a lot of experience with alcohol. I looked at Vintilk. "What are you drinking?"

"Rum and coke." He replied as he took a sip. His ice clicked against the side of his glass as he swirled the contents.

I looked at Aleks. "What about you?" 

"Tequila." He arched an eyebrow at me. "Is this your first time?"

"I am more of a wine drinker." Well more like had a few sips here and there. I had never had more than one glass of wine at a time.

"Not sure this place has any fancy wines. But I will order you something." Aleks smiled before he went to the bar to place the order.

Vintilk and I were left alone. I didn't know what to say to him. I looked at the black markings he had on his face and lekku. Two rows of circles under his green eyes, and two rows of circles down each side of his mouth, disappearing down the side of his throat. His lekku had circles starting at the crown of his head and continuing all the way down to the tips. I wondered if the markings where specific to the region he had come from or if they were like hair color or height. Just an accident of his genes. "Take a picture. It will last longer. Didn't your mother ever teach you not to stare?" He sounded annoyed.

"I am sorry. I mean...no. My mother died when I was born. I didn't mean to stare, I was just admiring your markings. Oh...that sounds wrong...I am sorry." The words just tumbled out. I was so embarrassed. 

Aleks walked up just then with a drink that looked almost too pretty to drink. It was pink and garnished with a flower petals. He noticed the awkward silence that Vintilk and I had lapsed into. "Everything okay here?" He asked.

"Yeah. I am just an idiot." I said.

"It is alright. I am sorry about your mother." Vintilk said and he gave me a very small smile.

I sipped my drink and felt a little bit of hope blossom in my chest. Maybe I would be okay. This wasn't the life I had planned for myself. But that didn't mean it had to be bad. I spent the next two hours getting to know Aleks and Vintilk. I had two more of those pretty drinks and by the end of the night I needed their help getting back to my room. 

"Sorry Girly, you are going to feel that in the morning."

"Emmynn. Why is my name so hard for him to remember?" I asked Vintilk.

Vintilk actually chuckled. "He does that on purpose to bait you."

I opened the door to my small room and thanked them for getting me home safely. Once I was in my room I fell into my bed. The cool sheets felt wonderful against my warm skin. I tried to kick my boots off so I could get more comfortable. I got one off but for some reason I couldn't manage the other.

_I was standing on a bridge over a sparkling river, there was a gentle breeze blowing the scent of flowers my way. I looked to my left and could see a mountain range, it looked like the familiar peaks of the Juran mountains. I was home! I looked to my right and I saw a man coming to the head of the bridge. His head was down, watching his path. When he got closer he looked up at me and my heart stopped beating. His green eyes held me captive. He neared me and reached out and took my hand. His touch restarted my heart. The electric current sparked between our palms. I stepped closer to him and stood on tiptoe to kiss him. His arm encircled my waist and he bent his head to me. Our lips touched and I was saved. I clung to the front of his gray shirt and breathed in his clean, citrus, woodsy scent. He still held my hand in his and I squeezed it three times._

_It was a secret code that my father had taught me as a child. Each squeeze was a word. "I love you." The answer was four squeezes back. "I love you too."_

_I pulled away from him to catch my breath and looked up at his face. He had a smug smile tugging at the corners of his lips. I could spend the rest of my life kissing those lips. But I still didn't even know his name. I opened my mouth to ask him but he stopped my question by reclaiming me. His tongue swept inside my mouth and I forgot my question. My skin tingled and desire pooled in my stomach. He broke off our kiss and whispered my name. "Emmynn." I loved the sound of my name as it slipped from his lips._

I felt the sensation that I was falling and then I hit the floor, it was cold and hard. The light and the warmth of my dream gone, I was in my small room at the Sith Academy. I reached up and put my fingers to my lips, I could still feel his kiss. My veins still surged with desire. I untangled myself from my sheet and tried to get back into bed, but the room spun around me. I leaned my head against the mattress and took deep breaths to steady myself. Aleks was right I was going to feel this in the morning.


	11. In Flight Entertainment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV Distiago
> 
> Max and Distiago show up to rescue Mako and Emmogen from Hutta.

We would be dropping out of hyperspace in an hour and I was anxious to get Emmogen and Mako on board and get back to the Hunt. This trip was putting us behind the rest of the competition.

Max came into the cockpit and dropped into a seat. He spun towards me with a cocky grin on his face. "So, how old is Jen now?"

I rolled my eyes at him, but to his delight I took the bait. "She is my sister. She's off limits."

"It's a risk I am willing to take. Just to see her blush." That cocky grin widening into a full blown smile. I glared at him, not amused in the least. "Then what about this Mako girl?" He asked.

"Fair game." I smiled back.

"So what is the plan? We pick up the girls and then what?" Max propped his feet up on the console. 

"We head back to the Hunt and we take down Tarro Blood." I balled my hands into fists. I couldn't wait to get my hands on him. He was going to pay for Braden's death.

"Sounds great. I guess I should go clean up the crew quarters. Since I am going to be sharing it with two single girls." He gave me his patented cocky grin and bolted from his seat, ducking out of my reach.

I chased Max to the staircase. He jumped the steps three at a time laughing. "Gonna have to be quicker than that Dist."

I glared down at my friend. "I hope Emmogen punches your lights out."

"Wanna make a wager? I bet she doesn't punch me. Not even a little." Max taunted.

"I am warning you Max. If she doesn't I will." Why was he interested in Emmogen all of a sudden? She was a pest most of the time.

"Oooh. Big words. Am I supposed to be scared?" Max retorted.

"You have been warned." I turned around and headed back to the cockpit to prepare for entry into Hutta's atmosphere. Max was determined to make an ass of himself. Who was I to stop him?

I returned to the captains chair and leaned back in my seat. I crossed my legs, resting my boots on the console. I could foil some of Max's fun. I would give the girls my room and I would bunk in the crew quarters with Max. He wouldn't like it, but the girls would be more comfortable with a private room. I would be more comfortable with Max far away from my sister. And Max would breathe more comfortably if his nose wasn't broken.

I keyed Emmogen's holo signal and waited for her to answer. "Hello Disti." 

"You and Mako ready to go?" I asked.

"Yep. Already waiting at the spaceport. What is your e.t.a.?"

I checked the chronometer. "Thirty-seven minutes. See you soon Ch'itiseb."

"Love you Disti."

"Love you too." I disconnected our call. 

We were finally given clearance to land. Once we landed I headed down the ramp  to where Emmogen and Mako where waiting. Emmogen threw herself in my arms and hugged me tightly. "Disti! Thank you for coming back for us." She waved her fingers over my shoulder. "Hi Max!" I rolled my eyes. It was just beginning. 

Max and I managed their bags between the two of us and the four of us reboarded my ship. I climbed the stairs that led to my quarters and to my delight Max looked thoroughly confused. I couldn't help but smile to myself. "You girls are in here. I'll bunk downstairs." The look of disappointment that settled over Max was worth it. I smirked over Emmogen's head at him. "Make yourselves comfortable. I am going to lay in a course for Dromund Kaas." I was halfway to the cockpit when I felt a small hand touch my shoulder.

I looked down at the small girl before me. "Thank you Distiago. Braden was like a father to me. It means a lot to me that you came back for us. We are going to make Tarro pay for what he did. Right?" Her green eyes were full of anger.

"I can't wait to get my hands on that coward." I said. "He is going to regret crossing me."

She nodded. "Good. I want to be there when you take him down."

Emmogen was right. This girl was going to get herself in trouble just to get her revenge. I would have to keep an eye on her. I smiled at her and rubbed the back of my neck. I didn't know how to respond to her. "I am going lay in our course."

I sat in the cockpit alone wondering what I was going to do with Emmogen and Mako. They would be bored on the ship, and knowing my sister she would find tons of trouble to get into. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. I could hear her high pitched giggle coming from the center of the ship. I gritted my teeth. Clearly she hadn't punched Max...yet. I heard another giggle join hers. Fantastic! Max was flirting with both of them. Time to go ruin his fun.

"Hey Dist!" Max called out as I joined them, a huge grin stretched across his face. He was sitting next to Emmogen, his arm draped around her shoulders casually. Well Emmogen could take care of herself, I had taught her how to fight. She had a hell of a right hook.

"Hey Ch'iteseb, did Max tell you about the big scary ginx he ran into?" I watched with glee as his cocky grin faltered and his face turned five different shades of red.

Emmogen's eyes widened in surprise and she turned to Max with a smile. "A ginx? You charge head first into whatever danger you and Disti can find, and a ginx scared you?" Her laughter further embarrassed Max.

He looked up at me, his brown eyes full of fury, and lunged, I ducked out of his way and tore down the stairs. "Sorry Max, it was worth it, just to see you blush!" I shouted up at him, laughing.

"Whatever." He said angrily. He turned and disappeared from the railing. I climbed back up to the main area and rejoined my sister and her companion.

 Emmogen looked at me with a small frown. "That wasn't nice Disti." She got up and went after Max. It wasn't long before her giggles could be heard coming from the galley. I flung myself down on one of the couches across from Mako. This was not a distraction we needed. We were already behind our other competitors.

Mako gave me a shy smile. "You have a nice ship."

I looked around. "Thanks. She is home." I patted the wall nearby. I remembered the day when Max and I had stolen her as part of our initiation. She may not look like much to anyone else but to me she represented freedom. I hated being stuck on Hoth just as much as Emmogen did.

"Does she have a name?" Mako asked as she tucked a section of her red hair behind an ear.

"Van'he'ah. It means Avenger."

"I like it." She smiled and then looked at the floor.

"Thanks. It was Emmogen's suggestion." I tried to come up with a new topic but everything I thought of sounded stupid.

She finally broke the silence. "So how long have you known Max?"

"Too long. We have known each other since we were around seven. Both our parents were stationed on Hoth. When we were fifteen his parents moved to Nar Shadaa, but we stayed in touch. I don't have too many childhood memories that Max isn't part of."

"It must be nice to have someone in your life for that long."

"Yeah." I agreed. "Then other times it is annoying."

"Disti! Mako!" Emmogen called from the galley. " Dinner is ready!"

Emmogen was perched on the counter laughing at something Max had said. She picked up a couple of small grapes, and popped one in her mouth before pelting me with the rest. I rolled my eyes at her. What a pest! This was why I didn't want to bring her in the first place. She hopped down and swatted my shoulder. "You need to lighten up."

I pulled one of her pig tails, causing her to stick her tongue out at me. "Real mature Ch'itiseb." 

 We all sat down to dinner. The girls sat across from Max and I, and we made small talk. By the time dinner was over Max had recovered his spirits, and he was making us all laugh with his jokes.

"Since Max and I cooked dinner you and Mako are on clean up duty." Emmogen dropped her plate in the sink. Then she motioned to Max to follow her and they left the galley, her arm through his.

I sighed as I piled all the dishes together and started the water. Mako joined me at the sink. Her small hand bumped mine as she took a plate from me. "Sorry." Her cheeks turned pink and I felt a blush of my own creep across my cheeks.

 


End file.
